comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Suicide Squad #15: 12 Apr 2017 Current Issue :Suicide Squad #16: 26 Apr 2017 Next Issue :Suicide Squad #17: 10 May 2017 Status Published twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters * Harley Quinn * Deadshot * Black Manta * Deathstroke * Joker's Daughter Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Suicide Squad #16 Suicide Squad #15 Suicide Squad/Banana Splits Special #1 Suicide Squad #14 Past Storylines Raise the Flag Collections Hardcovers *'Suicide Squad: The Silver Age' - Collects Suicide Squad stories from The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #25-27 & 37-39, and Star-Spangled War Stories vol. 1 #110-111, 116-121, 125, 127-128. - *'Suicide Squad: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-8 & Rebirth, plus Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad April Fool's Special #1 - - (forthcoming, October 2017) *'Justice League vs. Suicide Squad' - Collects vol. 5 #8-10, plus Justice League vs. Suicide Squad #1-6 & Justice League vol. 2 #12-13. - - (forthcoming, June 2017) Trade Paperbacks *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Trial By Fire' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Secret Origins #14. "When Super-Villains get caught, it’s up to the government to keep them in captivity. Amanda Waller, a tough-as-nails federal agent, has other plans. She’s heading up Task Force X (a.k.a. The Suicide Squad) as an ultimatum to the world’s biggest villains. Join her shady, near-impossible missions in the name of democracy, or rot in jail. And one other thing: Most operatives don’t make it back alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230059 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: The Nightshade Odyssey' - Collects vol. 1 #9-16, plus Justice League International vol. 1 #13 & Doom Patrol/Suicide Squad Special #1. "The team must take down the island headquarters of a drug cartel that’s more than it seems. Then, the squad and the Justice League both try to infiltrate a Russian prison." - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Rogues' - Collects vol. 1 #17-25 & Annual #1. "First, the team stumbles into the Meta-Zone, where they encounter Shade, the Changing Man. Then, the Jihad is back—and there are scores to settle! And Captain Boomerang is about to pay for masquerading as Mirror Master!" - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 4: The Janus Directive' - Collects vol. 1 #26-30, plus Checkmate vol. 1 #15-18, Manhunter vol. 1 #14, Firestorm vol. 2 #86, and Captain Atom vol. 2 #30. "The Suicide Squad has always been held in check by their leader Amanda Waller. But it becomes clear that Waller is sending her agents on missions in the pursuit of her own private agenda called The Janus Directive. Soon other governments and super-villain teams become involved and all-out chaos errupts. Who controls the one who controls the super-villains?" - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 5: Apokolips Now' - Collects vol. 1 #31-39. "Task Force X is sent to Iran to prevent an execution, only to wind up rerouted to Apokolips—along with Shade, the Changing Man! It will take all their power to survive the onslaught of the Female Furies and find their way back home again!" - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 6: The Phoenix Gambit' - Collects vol. 1 #40-49. "Since their disbandment, the Suicide Squad members have gone their separate ways. Now it’s up to the unlikely team of Amanda Waller and the Dark Knight to bring them back together. Later, in order to prevent a confrontation between American and Soviet forces in the war-torn country Vlatava, Batman and the Suicide Squad head to Europe." - - (forthcoming, May 2017) *'Suicide Squad, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #49-58. "Amanda Waller puts together a special team that includes Suicide Squad founding members Nemesis, Nightshade, Bronze Tiger and Deadshot for a personal mission to preserve the legacy of Rick Flag! Who will make it out alive?" - - (forthcoming, November 2017) *'Suicide Squad: The Nightshade Odyssey' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12, plus Justice League International vol. 1 #13. "The Squad is trapped in Russia. And before they escape, they’ll have to fight The People’s Heroes. Then, Batman discovers the existence of the Suicide Squad – and he’s not happy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232310 *'Suicide Squad: From the Ashes' - Collects the eight-issue Raise the Flag mini-series. "How did team leader Rick Flag Jr. survive a ground-zero nuclear blast and return from the dead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218660 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Kicked in the Teeth' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235441 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Basilisk Rising' - Collects vol. 3 #8-13 & 0, plus Resurrection Man #9. "As the surviving Squad members attempt to recover from their disastrous Gotham City mission, we learn a dark secret that has been festering in the team: a traitor stalks the Suicide Squad! The saboteur's mission: Assassinate Amanda Waller, expose the Squad and leave Task Force X in ruins! The Basilisk strikes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238440 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Death Is for Suckers' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. "As the Suicide Squad closes in on Basilisk leader Regulus, Deadshot and Harley discover sleeper agents in their ranks. Meanwhile, Harley must face her former boyfriend, The Joker!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243169 *'Suicide Squad, vol. 4: Discipline and Punish' - Collects vol. 3 #20-23, plus Justice League of America vol. 2 #7.1 & Detective Comics vol. 2 #23.2. "After the Suicide Squad is nearly massacred, the team returns to Belle Reve to lick their wounds and bury their dead--but when they find out what's waiting for them at the prison, they'll wish they were back out in the field! Task Force X has a new leader, who will make this team of killers and thieves even deadlier than ever before." - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 5: Walled In' - Collects vol. 3 #24-30 & Amanda Waller #1. "The Suicide Squad experiences a world full of freed villains! And now, with the Reverse Suicide Squad taking over Belle Reve, Amanda Waller and James Gordon Jr. must free a prisoner from the early days of The New 52 if they are to have any hope of surviving!" - *'New Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Pure Insanity' - Collects vol. 4 #1-8. "Once a secret to even the highest government officials, the Suicide Squad has emerged as one of its most popular programs. Its mission: to send incarcerated super villains to carry out impossible missions on foreign soil in exchange for a commuted prison sentence. If they are caught or killed, no government could link these operatives back to the U.S. government. At least, that's the theory. " - *'New Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Monsters' - Collects vol. 4 #9-12 & Annual #1. "A breakaway faction of the League of Assassins has their eyes on the Suicide Squad. With new recruits in tow, infiltrating the deadly group will require extreme measures—and it may cost some squad members. How far will they push the limits and who will fall?" - *'New Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Freedom' - Collects vol. 4 #13-18. "Cut off from Belle Reve and presumed dead, Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad are presented with the opportunity to kill their jailer, Amanda Waller! Plus, Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang and Parasite try to break back in to Belle Reve Prison?!" - - *'New Suicide Squad, vol. 4: Kill Anything' - Collects vol. 4 #17-22. "The Suicide Squad considers what to do with their newfound freedom...but not for long, as their mysterious liberator reveals his own dark reasons for aiding them in their escape." - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: The Black Vault' - Collects vol. 5 #1-4 & Rebirth. "The government has once again handpicked the worst of the worst for its Task Force X. Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Katana and Killer Croc. All deadly criminals sent on the most dangerous missions possible by a government that wants them killed. But their newest challenge? A teammate so powerful that even this group of murderers and thieves can't control." - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Going Sane' - Collects vol. 5 #5-8, plus Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad April Fool's Special #1. "Amanda Waller needs Kryptonite, and only Lex Luthor has it! But a deal like this won’t be cheap—or easy. And soon, the dark energies of the Black Vault are driving everyone in Belle Reve Penitentiary to acts of violent, bloody madness. Everyone except Harley Quinn, who’s somehow been…cured? Plus: welcome to Evil Anonymous, the support group for super-villains in need, where no problem is too insane or homicidal." - - (forthcoming, June 2017) Digital *'Suicide Squad, vol. 1: Kicked in the Teeth' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Basilisk Rising' - Collects vol. 3 #8-13 & 0, plus Resurrection Man #9. - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 3: Death Is for Suckers' - Collects vol. 3 #14-19. - - *'Suicide Squad, vol. 4: Discipline and Punish' - Collects vol. 3 #20-23, plus Justice League of America vol. 2 #7.1 & Detective Comics vol. 2 #23.2. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-66, 1987-1992 (#67 published in 2010) * Volume 2: #1-12, 2001-2002 * Suicide Squad: Raise the Red Flag #1-6, 2007-2008 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-30, 2011-2014 * Volume 4: #1-22, 2014-2016 (New Suicide Squad) * Volume 5: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Suicide Squad #17: 10 May 2017 :Suicide Squad #18: 24 May 2017 :Suicide Squad, vol. 6: The Phoenix Gambit TP: 31 May 2017 :Suicide Squad, vol. 2: Going Sane TP: 07 Jun 2017 :Suicide Squad #19: 14 Jun 2017 :Justice League vs. Suicide Squad HC: 21 Jun 2017 :Suicide Squad #20: 28 Jun 2017 :Suicide Squad #21: 12 Jul 2017 :Suicide Squad #22: 26 Jul 2017 :Suicide Squad: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book 1 HC: 18 Oct 2017 :Suicide Squad, vol. 7 TP: 15 Nov 2017 News & Features * 15 Sep 2011 - Another casualty of DC’s New 52: Amanda Waller’s weight * 25 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-suicide-squad Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Suicide Squad] * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006755 Raise the Flag with John Ostrander & The Suicide Squad] * 11 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006704 Showcasing John Ostrander and the Suicide Squad] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero Category:Espionage